I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to employing extended microsleep for an access terminal in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) based wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple access terminals. Each access terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to access terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from access terminals to base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-single-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Wireless communication systems oftentimes employ one or more base stations that provide a coverage area. A typical base station can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to an access terminal. An access terminal within the coverage area of such base station can be employed to receive one, more than one, or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, an access terminal can transmit data to the base station or another access terminal.
Access terminals operating in wireless communications systems commonly include transmitters and receivers for sending and obtaining signals, respectively. Transmitters and receivers of the access terminals (as well as any other components of the access terminals) can be powered by batteries while such devices are in an operational state. For example, a receiver of an access terminal consumes battery power while monitoring for data intended for that access terminal sent over a downlink channel from a base station (e.g., decoding received data to determine whether such data is directed to that access terminal), while battery power can be conserved when the receiver foregoes such monitoring. Battery power consumed by an access terminal can depend at least in part on configuration of the access terminal and/or functions (e.g., operations) being performed by the access terminal. As such, reducing an amount of battery power utilized by an access terminal can result in extended battery life and decreased cost of use for the access terminal in addition to improved overall performance of the access terminal.